lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Medivh Flowers
Medivh Flowers is an orphaned Teuton living within Lorderon carrying a surname of Flowers, but above this he is an extremely powerful Magi who is a member of the Lorderon organization of Kirin Tor. Medivh was born in the Empire and at an early age began to show signs of Magi ability, which under Emperor worship was completely against the law. His discovery would have led to his death, and perhaps the punishment of his parents and so to save themselves and their son, the parents of Medivh sent their son on a trade convoy heading south. After no takers of the young boy in Arnor, he would eventually find a home in Lorderon, where he was taken in by the Kirin Tor, who at the time were taking in many of the orphaned children of Lorderon. In Lorderon he was given the name Medivh which in old Numeron meant "The wise one" due to his eyes being percieved as very wise looking despite his youth Characteristics Personality Medivh being sent away by his parents has greatly effected his view on this subject in his now adult life. He is the founder and main financial supporter of the orphanages in Lorderon, and this act alone has made him an extremely popular member of Lorderon. In this behavior he has often sparred with Arthas Menathil who he believes is an evil man with no right to being the Lord of Lorderon. This conflict has grown more noticeable as Arthas's fall is nearly complete and Medivh has turned the Kirin Tor into a rival group that is prepared to fight against Arthas's forces. History '' '' Early History Medivh was born in the Empire and at an early age began to show signs of Magi ability, which under Emperor worship was completely against the law. His discovery would have led to his death, and perhaps the punishment of his parents and so to save themselves and their son, the parents of Medivh sent their son on a trade convoy heading south. After no takers of the young boy in Arnor, he would eventually find a home in Lorderon, where he was taken in by the Kirin Tor, who at the time were taking in many of the orphaned children of Lorderon. In Lorderon he was given the name Medivh which in old Numeron meant "The wise one" due to his eyes being percieved as very wise looking despite his youth Kirin Tor As his Magi abilities came to be known the Kirin Tor moved in to recruit him into the order. His early years were unremarkable as he was very bitter over his youth and this led to him not really putting all of his effort into the order. Eventually he came to understand the importance of the Kirin Tor and he used all of his effort to devise a way to assist those children who had suffered in the same way as he had. Over the years he grew from a low level in the Kirin Tor to becoming something very powerful. Philanthropy As he grew in power in the Kirin Tor he became very skilled at Melalogy which allowed him to turn normal items into gold. This power allowed him to build up a rather sizeable wealth which he used to pay for the building of a an upgraded orphanage system in Lorderon. These investments have gone on for the entirety of his Magi career and have led to Lorderon having within its walls a series of walled in areas where the orphanages are located. Meeting with Lucerne Edward while the group was being escorted to the palace would find himself in a tavern where he met with a cloaked man who told him that the darkness was in Lorderon. Initially thinking the man a lunatic he saw his face and as they talked a girl came into the tavern cloaked as well and he followed the two into a backroom. Discovering that the women was Jaina Proudmoore the wife of Arthas Menathil he took it far more seriously. Jaina revealed to him that her husband was losing his mind, and that Medivh had been stalking him for a long time and they both feared that he was lost to the madness now. Edward would agree to meet with Medivh in the tunnels beneath the city as Jaina noticed several spies of her husband enter the tavern and thus was forced to leave before anyone discovered her involvement and she found herself with a noose around her neck. With William travelling with his wife and family Leven had some time to herself, and found herself in her room trying to get some sleep when a knock at the door brought Edward into her presence again. She and Edward hadn't got along since he left for Hogwarts and his declining status within the Shadow Council had become clear to all, and this had led to him becoming more distant to the members and thus even more reason for Leven to not be happy with him. The two would talk and he would eventually convinse her for old times sake to help him with something as there was noone elce he trusted to come with him, and he wanted someone with him. He refused to tell me where we were going the entire time I followed him through the corridors. I knew we had time, but I wasn't used to being so out of the loop, and despite my long time as a friend of Edward there was a tinge of fear as we entered the increasingly dark tunnels beneath the palace. Finally he stopped at a door that had the sigil of an eye. "Do not fret Levia the secret shall soon be revealed." He went to open the door but I stopped him. "I do not like keeping secrets from William, and in your current position I would think you'd be more careful of being seen as keeping secrets." I knew it was harsh, and from the hurt in his eyes I regreted saying it, but he had hit at a gnawing piece of me that worried what Edward's plans were. Had he come to the conclusion that with Jasper and myself as the right and left hand of William that he had lost his place, and that perhaps made him dangerous. Since he had joined the Blue Dragons he had been even more distant. I know he kept talking to William but I had barely seen him, and I know Jasper barely recegnized him anymore. "Were not keeping secrets from William. He knows what I am doing, and he has blessed my mission." "Then why all the secrets." I said it louder and more rudely then I had meant to, and I could tell he was torn by what to say, but after a moment he continued. "The secrets are because the man were going to meet would be placed in great danger if anyone knew where we were going. I kept it a secret because here in Lorderon." He stopped and moved closer to me. "Were in a place none of us fully understand. This place is old. Older then anything elce we have dealt with, and I'm not alone in thinking that age may have corupted it." He turned back to the door placing his hand on the handle. "Do you not feel the darkness here. This place has darkness I have not felt since Berne." Without another word he opened the door and I followed him inside, and without meaning to as soon as I did my hand grasped my sword at my side. It disapointed me more then I thought it would in that moment that I still didn't trust Edward. "I'm glad to see you Lord Cullen." I turned to the voice and saw a man sitting at a table in the corner nearly consumed by a large hood. He got up from the table removing his hood and looked directly at me. "You must be Lady Martell." He held out his hand, and not wanting to be rude despite my reservations of this situation I took his hand in return. "There is no reason to be frightened of my intentions Lady Martell, I mean you and Lord Cullen no harm." Noone frightened me. Certainly not this man. He had a sullen look to his face despite the smile that covered it. On his left cheek was a scar that stretched to his ear, and it looked like no sword or weapon I had ever seen as it nearly glowed blue. Whatever this man wanted, or whatever he was capable of he did not intimidate me. "You do not frighten me Ser." He laughed before walking into the room and towards the back of the room. Looking back at me he waved at us to follow him. "I am no Ser my Lady. I am Medivh a german just like you who happened to be born with the abilities as your friend Lord Cullen. I joined the Kirin Tor when I was young."He stopped for a moment and a splash of hurt went across his face clearly remembering a pain in the past, but he moved on walking further into the room as he continued talking. "Think of the Kirin Tor as the Lorderon version of your Blue Dragons, except for the fact that we serve no king. We serve Lorderon and the people that live within it. That means there are times. Times like now where our duty is to make those who are able to do something about problems, aware that these problems exist." 'He spoke with an aura of regality that made me think he was either noble born, or been around them long enough know how we spoke and what manurisms worked best in conversations. "'And what sort of problems exist here?" "I still cannot believe that you don't feel the darkness here. Something evil lurks in this place, and I'm hoping that by working with Medivh we can destroy the evil." He looked at me as if I was some sort of alien for not being able to feel it, and it made me mad. Who was this man to bellitle me and what I could or could not see. "I feel nothing." I said it with no emotion and turned my face from Edward as quickly as possible not wanting him to get anytthing from me. "Be happy you fell nothing Lady Martell as the pain I feel when near him is unbearable." Stopping at the table he held his head down in a sort of ashamed look. "You never mentioned it being a person before this Medivh." I felt a sence of relief that atleast I was not the only one out of the loop. "I'm sorry for the lieing Lord Cullen but I had to make sure your Kingdom continued down the path of taking control of Lorderon this way." "Who is this man that causes this darkness." Medivh raised his head an bid us to sit down which Edward did but I remained standing. I never liked the feel of a chair in these sorts of situations. Locking myself in just felt reckless, and I was anything but reckless. "He was once a noble man. The people spoke of him in barely restrained whispers. They loved him, and his german bride from Kul Tiras. He defeated bandits learned his craft and everything was fine. " '''He stopped and looked to be in heavy thought for a moment. A smile crossed his scarred face as he must have remmebered the good times of this man. "Then one day, and I saw one day because I do not know what day, or what transpired. One day he was just gone. As if another had taken control of his body and replaced him with a demon. I was approached back then by several Magi from the Kirin Tor of whom said they had felt a terrible presence when near him, so I travelled to Lorderon to see for myself. When I did the two men had been executed for crimes created against them, but the truth they had told me remained. Walking near him was like walking near an empty space in the world." "'''Who is this man you speak of Medivh." "I know him as Azsharion Menathil, but in the toghnue of the germans he is known as Arthas Menathil." The two would exit the tunnels with a new fear of Arthas Menathil of whome they had clearly been told by this Medivh was someone of extreme danger. Edward believed him without question, but Leven saw this Medivh as a misguided Magi that was clinging to fear and dillusions in his old age. Both of them though would meet with William and discuss the realities of what they had heard. Conflict with Arthas It was following the placement of Arthas Menathil into the position of Lordship of Lorderon by Andrew Lovie that the fear Medivh had for him was finally too much to remain silent. With the Kirin Tor being incorperated slowly into the Order of the Blue Dragon he understood that there were members of the overall order that could assist him in getting the truth about Arthas to Andrew Lovie because Arthas's ability to pretend to be a good person were something that noone could see through. Medivh sent her a letter saying that he was Medivh and he wished to known if she had an audiance with the King. When Gemma responsded questioning why Medivh wanted to speak with the King he responded with the truth. He told Gemma the following "My former prince Arthas Menathil was once a troubled young man who was constanstly at war within himself over the darkness in his soul. I say he was once this way because now he no longer wars within himself. Now my former prince has accepted what he is, and in this acceptance he now understands what he will do with his life. Where once he wanted only the greatness of Lorderon, he now wants to see the world burn. He wants revenge for what he believes we failed to stop. I need to speak to your King so that he may understand how bad things are going to get if Arthas Menathil is not stopped." -Letter from Arthas to Gemma Cullen Gemma was moved by the letter but she knew that she had no business speaking to the King of Lucerne even if she had been rather friendly with him during their youth. She knew that this couldn't be left unsaid so she responded to Medivh that she couldn't help him but if he talked to Edward Cullen her cousin then he would be able to tell the King himself. Edward Cullen With the knowledge that he needed to convinse Edward Cullen, Medivh travelled to Lucerne where he made plans to meet with Edward Cullen. It was during this trip that he became aware of truly how far Arthas had fallen. As Medivh reached the port of Stormwind he noticed that he was being followed by three men. The moment he left the port and was on the road the three men approached him and asked him what he was doing. In that moment Medivh understood that he was being watched, and that he was in for a much harder fight then he had thought judging by how armed the three men were. Relationships Medivh's Crow Category:Magi Category:Kirin Tor Category:Level Four Magi Category:People of Lorderon Category:People of The Empire Category:Teuton Category:People Category:Human Category:Bastard Category:Elur